


PERCICO ANGST AND FLUFF MONTH 2020

by citrussine, LilNeps



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, PAFM2020, Percico - Freeform, Percico Angst & Fluff Month 2020, event, jacksangelo, perico - Freeform, pernico - Freeform, prompts, this ship has so many names lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussine/pseuds/citrussine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: WE ARE PLEASED TO OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCEPERCICO ANGST & FLUFF MONTH 2020This is a prompt based event for the ship Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, posting in the month of August, 2020!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. ANNOUNCEMENT

* * *

* * *

* * *

WE ARE PLEASED TO OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCE   
**_PERCICO ANGST & FLUFF MONTH 2020_**

This is a prompt based event for the ship Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, posting in the month of **August, 2020!**

* * *

The prompt list, schedule and sign up forms will be posted tomorrow.  
Please subscribe to this work or follow the [Tumblr](https://percicoeventsdeck.tumblr.com/) for updates and info for this event! You can leave any inquiries here as comments, or in the event ask-box, or hit up one of the mods (the authors!) We're on Tumblr by the same usernames, and you can also contact us on discord at sinmint#9957 and lilneps#7133 !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe to this work or follow the Tumblr for updates and info for this event! You can leave any inquiries here as comments, or in the event ask-box, or hit up one of the mods (the authors!) We're on Tumblr by the same usernames, and you can also contact us on discord at sinmint#9957 and lilneps#7133 !


	2. PROMPTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS FOR THE EVENT

* * *

* * *

**PERCICO ANGST & FLUFF MONTH 2020   
PROMPTS (AUGUST)**

> _Week 1: 1-7th:  
>  _Sunburn | “How did you get this scar?” | Soulmate marks _  
>   
>  Week 2: 8-14th:_  
>  Regret | “Can I trust you?” | Soulmate feeling _  
>   
>  Week 3: 15-21st:  
>  _Wish | “I can’t sleep” | Soulmate ability _  
>   
>  Week 4: 22-28th:  
>  _Birthday | “I’ll always be here for you” | Soulmate Age _  
>   
>  29,30,31st:  
>  _Free weekend 

* * *

_Here are some examples of AUs you can use for each soulmate prompt!_

**Marks:**

> \- Your soulmate(s)’s first words to you are written on your wrist  
>  \- You and your soulmate(s) have the same mark somewhere on your bodies  
>  \- You have a counter that depicts how many time you pass by your soulmate(s)  
>  \- You have a tattoo with the age your soulmate(s) will be when you meet them

**Feeling:**

> \- You crave whatever food your soulmate(s) is eating.  
>  \- When you can’t sleep, your soulmate(s) can’t sleep  
>  \- You and your soulmate(s) have the same heartbeat  
>  \- Whenever your soulmate(s) gets injured, you feel the pain  
>    
> 

**Ability:**

> \- If your soulmate(s) is singing, you get that song stuck in your head  
>  \- You see the world in black and white until you meet your soulmate(s)  
>  \- You have powers that get weaker the farther you are from your soulmate(s) and stronger the closer you are to them  
>  \- You see everything your soulmate(s) writes on their skin

**Age:**

> \- You get your soulmate(s) name(s) on your wrists once you reach a certain age  
>  \- You stop aging at a certain age until you meet your soulmate(s)  
>  \- You and your soulmate(s) swap bodies once you reach a certain age  
>  \- You meet your soulmate(s) once you reach a certain age


	3. SCHEDULE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCHEDULE FOR PERCICO ANGST & FLUFF MONTH 2020

* * *

* * *

**_PERCICO ANGST & FLUFF MONTH 2020  
SCHEDULE_ **

> _April 26: Sign-ups start_
> 
> _May 31st: Sign-ups end_
> 
> _June 21st: First Check-in_
> 
> _July 12th: Second Check-in_
> 
> _August 1st: Posting Begins_


	4. SIGN UP FORMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIGN UP FORMS FOR PERCICO ANGST & FLUFF MONTH 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're looking forward to everyone's works for this event! Posting is very far away, but both the mods have worked hard for the last few days and we're very excited!

##  **_SIGN UP FORMS_ **

please fill up the sign-up forms _[here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdf_DC9StYEuCjWtdJ0WlZ2uiZvNV5eUUBE-M09mmLmwE-NgQ/viewform?usp=sf_link)_

Sign Ups are open until May 31st! Please take your time thinking about your schedule, ideas, etc, you can even finish your works by then and _then_ sign up LOL


	5. RULES AND FAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RULES AND FAQ, for people who haven't visited the Tumblr! Please read this in regard to the event!

**RULES**

  * This is a Percy/Nico event, and only ships (and polyships) including Percy/Nico will be accepted.  
  

  * This is a mainly SFW event. NSFW works should be tagged as #nsfr (and #nsfw too, if you want.) This includes sexual content and gore/violence. Please tag your works properly.  
  

  * For Art and Fics, all content should be your own. For video edits, permissions and credit to the original creators are necessary.  
  

  * **Content submitted to the event must be created specifically for this event. No old works, chapters of ongoing fics, etc.**  
  

  * No character/ship bashing or negativity will be accepted.  
  

  * Please be respectful and supportive. Any harassment will grant you a callout and ban.



**FAQ!**

_1\. What is this event?_

It is a prompt based ship event! Each week from August 1st to August 28th there are three prompts which will be the themes for Percy/Nico works created for this event, as well as having a free weekend from August 29th to August 31st!

_2\. Where can I find the prompt list?_

[On Tumblr](https://percicoeventsdeck.tumblr.com/prompt_list), or Chapter 2 in this work!

_3.What sites can I post to?_

You can post to ANY site, but we’ll only be tracking Tumblr and AO3! If you’re using other sites (or if your work is nsfw), please send a link to your work as a submission or through a message so we can post the link on our blog.

_4\. Is signing up necessary?_

Signing up isn't strictly necessary, whether you think you'll make a work for all weeks or not. Signing up will mean we will check up on you, as shown in the schedule, and tells us how many people are certain to join, as well as letting us know who to check when posting happens - if you're not signed up, make sure to tag things properly once posting, or we won't find them! 

_5\. What ships are accepted for this event? Will poly ships be included?_

This is a Percy/Nico only event. However, poly ships with PercyxNico will be included! Eg. Perjasico, Percicobeth, etc.

_6\. What types of content can I post?_

Anything from fic, art, video edits, moodboards to memes and AMVs are allowed!

However, for fics and art, please make your own content. If you’re using content made by others please give due credit and **make sure you have the permission to use their works.**

> **Only works made specifically for the event are accepted!** Please don’t use old works, chapter of ongoing fics, etc.!

_7\. Is NSFW allowed?_

Yes! But it’s mandatory to tag it as #nsfr (and #nsfw too, if you want). 

_8\. Who is organising this event?_

Sin (@sinmiint) is the organiser of the event, and Neps (@[lilneps](https://lilneps.tumblr.com/)) is a helping mod!


	6. EXTENSION ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sign-ups have been extended to June 7th!

**Sign-ups for Percico Angst & Fluff Month have been extended to June 7th! **

Thank you for the good turnout so far! This extension is for anyone who missed the first few announcements, plus any new or returning shippers!  
The event is in August, so you have plenty of time to create any works for the event! We’re looking forward to the works posted for this event, especially now that the excitement is higher because of the official announcement for the PJO Disney adaptation! 

[ **Sign up here!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdf_DC9StYEuCjWtdJ0WlZ2uiZvNV5eUUBE-M09mmLmwE-NgQ/viewform?usp=sf_link)

(Also, reminder that signing up is definitely not necessary to participate! We’d just like to check in about how you’re doing, keep track of works, help you with your stuff and make friends!)

The comment section here and the ask box on Tumblr is always open for any queries about the event!

-Mod Sin


	7. Posting Guidelines

Hello everyone! August is approaching!  
We have two more days until the start of the event! This calls for a posting guidelines announcement!

On August 1st, the works for the first week of the event can start getting posted! Here is what to do to make sure they get seen!

If you're posting on Archive of Our Own, you will have to add your work in the collection that has been made for the event by mod Sin: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PAFM2020

Remember to also tag it with PAFM2020 too!  
If you're also posting a link to it on Tumblr, follow the guidelines for Tumblr too! We will reblog your Tumblr post if we can find it, or link to your Ao3 work on our blog if we can't!

If you're posting on Tumblr, you will have to add the tag PAFM2020 in the FIRST FIVE (5) TAGS, to make sure we can find it!

If you're posting anywhere else, you will have to send us a link! Submit it, and we will post it as soon as possible! We will NOT be checking anything outside of Tumblr or Ao3, so please make sure to send it to us or we won't see it!!

If your work was posted for more than one full day and we haven't reblogged it on our Tumblr blog yet, shoot us a message to check in and we will let you know if we've seen it or not!

If you have any questions, shoot us a message or leave a comment to this chapter!  
We're very very excited to see all your works for the event, and to share them with like-minded people!!  
Let's have fun and make some new friends!!


	8. EVENT START

## PAFM2020 STARTS TODAY

Anyone submitting works for Percico Angst and Fluff Month 2020 can start posting from today! We’ll be reblogging and linking your works on Tumblr throughout the day! Remember to read the posting guidelines ^^

We’re looking forward to everyone’s works! Have fun!!


	9. Feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Form here: https://forms.gle/rYQBu1jzytUcjeqF9

since PAFM2020 is finally over, we’d love to forward you this [**PAFM2020 Feedback!**](https://forms.gle/rYQBu1jzytUcjeqF9)

It’s an anonymous form, and we’d love any feedback, advice, comments and requests! It will help us resolve any issues and make the other events we’re planning better! 

Thank you for your time! We hope you enjoyed participating and supporting this event!   
We hope you’ll join us for Percico Secret Santa 2020!


End file.
